comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicole Brennan (Earth-2124)
Nicole "Nick" Brennan was a Senior Medical Officer aboard the planet cracker ''Ishimura'' during the Second Aegis VII Incident. A survivor of the xenomorph outbreak on the Ishimura, Brennan attempted to locate and find survivors to save from the alien attackers. Biography Early life Before being attached to the ''Ishimura'', Nicole Brennan lived on New Harmony alongside Isaac Clarke, her boyfriend. After being selected to become a crewwoman, she initially became distrustful of herself, but accepted the offer once Isaac was able to convince her otherwise and encourage her talents. ''Ishimura's'' travel Two days following her departure from New Harmony aboard the Ishimura, Nicole contacted lead scientist Dr. Terrence Kyne over the continuing decorating state of crewman Brant Harris, believing that he should be placed in quarantine as per ship protocols duo to his health not recovering. Kyne agreed with her, before asking if she had heard the "horror stories" about Aegis VII, to which Nicole insensitively remarked about the Mission Square Suicides and its possible connection to the Church of Unitology, clearly distraughting Terrence with hysteria. Before the Ishimura reached its final destination, Nicole contacted Isaac on New Harmony through a holo-still, thanking him for believing and supporting her. However, further conversation was made impossible after connection problem, but she promised to return to him later. On the day of the ship's planet crack, Nicole and her partner Perry Balko started handling crewman who had contracted an unidentified sickness. However, Brennan lied to Perry, saying that the "no-fly" order would keep the Ishimura safe from the sickness that was affecting the planet. She secretly believed that the "no-fly" order would only help to dilute their efforts, but kept it to herself to not cause massive panic among the crew. Second Aegis VII Incident finding a frightened Nicole Brennan.]]Forty-six hours after the ship lost communications with Aegis VII, Nicole's work was doubled when Captain Benjamin Mathius announced the ship suffered a "small outbreak" on the crew deck. While attending the patients, Perry revealed to her that the victims had been wounded needed them. She was later contacted by a P.C.S.I. Security officer, Alissa Vincent, who told Brennan she had arrested four colonists who had snuck aboard the Ishimura. Nicole believed that they should remain in her jurisdiction, as per the Hippocratic Oath, wishing to investigate the mysterious infection that they were affected with. As she inspected the four surviving colonists, she found a strange creature attached to their faces, observing unusual brain activity and blood pressure after scanning Lexine Murdoch Weller. Following the complete examination, Nick noticed the Facehuggers had disappeared, and started releasing each of the colonists one by one. After Warren Eckhardt collapsed, she was unable to release the last colonist, Gabe Weller, and was forced to establish a quarantine lockdown. Nathan McNeill, an Office of Naval Intelligent operative, volunteered to disable the lockdown by crawling through the ship's vents. After he was able to do so, Nick accompanied the survivors to the Ishimura's morgue, where McNeill awaited for them. There, the two discovered Captain Mathius was dead, realizing the situation had escalated beyond reasoning. The two and the survivors rushed to the medical deck, where Perry searched for other patients. There, they were attacked by xenomorph drones, who killed Perry. They made a barricade and remained alongside the P.S.C.I. officers. Death .]]Only Brennan and the officers remained, and she took the opportunity to scan Lexine's brainwave patterns, which led to no discovery. After overhearing pleas of help at the Sick Bay 2, she was stopped from proceeding by one of the security officers, who revealed they were contacting ONI about the situation and the death of one of their agents. Armed with a M6C magnum, the officer and her headed towards Sick Bay, where the officer was killed by a drone and Nick barely survived. The situation worsened with the minute and the survivors were out of health packs. Inside a room, she recorded a log for any potential survivors, detailing their inability to handle the unknown creatures, regretting not following Lexine and the other survivors to the engineering deck. After another new examination of Lexine's brainwaves, Nicole started hallucinating being attacked by xenomorphs. After her hallucination, Sick Bay 2 was attacked by a swarm of xenomorphs, with Evans and Nicole shooting them back with their M6C magnums. They sealed the vent they escaped from using nearby objects, and soon after she became desperate to create an anti-virus for whatever they were fighting against, but started believing they were all lies she constructed to cope with her death. Accepting her fate, Nicole sent a message to Isaac through a video log, before she committed suicide by inducing an air embolism with an empty syringe on her neck to avoid being killed and impregnated by the xenomorphs. Legacy mind.]]While aboard Titan Station, the Site 12 Marker fed off Isaac Clarke's dementia, manifesting through nightmares about a zombified Nicole appearing before her former boyfriend. As time progressed, the nightmare became increasingly disturbing and violent, and as Isaac theorized, it wanted to "kill" him. This was confirmed when "Nicole" attempted to kill Isaac if he did not explain why he could not "let her go", to which he revealed he would have nothing left. Satisfied with the answer, the nightmare dissipated. After Isaac killed Hans Tiedemann, the "Nicole" stopped pretending to be the real one, revealing itself as a hallucination created by the Marker, explaining that the Site 12 Marker should be destroyed and absorbed for Convergence. He was able to finally destroy the nightmarish visions of his ex-girlfriend and destroyed the Marker, becoming free of its influence. Personality Nicole was strong and courageous, however, when pushed to the edge, she was quickly to break down. During the Second Aegis VII Incident that transpired on the ''Ishimura'', she continued towards her dedication to save as many lifes as she could, both from her fellow crew members and colonists alike. She easily socialized with others, such as with the colonist Lexine Murdoch Weller after only knowing her for minutes and despite her mere presence on the ship being a violation of ONI directives. She knew very little of the xenomorphs, trusting the command of Captain Benjamin Mathius to handle or inform them about the spreading of the infection until she found the alien species for herself, and, even after that, she tried remaining calm and under control, both for her own well being and to give hope to the other survivors. After entering in contact with the xenomorphs and experiencing hallucinations and dementia, she maintained a lot of composure before her inevitable death. Category:Earth-2124 Category:Characters of Earth-2124 Category:Females of Earth-2124 Category:Ishimura crew members (Earth-2124) Category:Medics of Earth-2124 Category:Deceased characters of Earth-2124 Category:Medical Doctors Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Gun Wielders Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Females Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Humans of Earth-2124